Les Vingt-Quatre Prochaines Heures
by Pulcotinette
Summary: Dans vingt-quatre heures, le Ministère prendra ta vie. Jusque là, je suis entièrement à toi. HPDM, récit à la première personne. Traduction de The Next Twenty-Four Hours par Sara's girl.


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Les Prochaines Vingt-Quatre Heures - par Sara's girl, traduit par Pulcotinette (avec l'aide de Lambarjack et d'une fille géniale que n'a malheureusement pas de compte ffnet :/)/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"strongCommentaire de la traductrice :/strong Une nouvelle traduction, dans le même style que le souffle de nuits sans sommeil : un Drarry triste et déprimant. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'adore ça... /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Sara's girl est un(e) super auteur, prolifique et talentueux/se. Si je ne pouvais garder qu'une fanfiction de sa main, ça serait Turn, parce qu'elle est géniale. Je suis amoureuse de cette fanfic ... Le lien sur mon profil, avec l'auteur et la fic originale./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"strongDisclaimer :/strong Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. , l'histoire à Sara's girl, seule la traduction est à moi./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Bonne lecture !/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"TN24H/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"strongCommentaire de l'auteur :/strong Je m'excuse pour ceci. Vu mon avis habituel à propos des contenus ultra-angoissants, cette fic me fait apparaître comme une parfaite hypocrite. Cependant je me suis réveillé(e) ce matin d'un rêve douloureusement réaliste avec des larmes plein les yeux, et cette idée m'a hanté jusqu'à ce que je l'écrive. Il y a eu un tremblement de terre ici ce matin, et c'est entièrement de sa faute./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Je ne parle pas à mon inconscient avant qu'il ne me donne quelque chose de plus joyeux à écrire. En espérant qu'il s'agira du prochain Chapitre de Fondations. Mais en attendant:/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Post-war, UA léger par rapport au HP5 et au HP7 ( EWE). Un Harry désabusé et un ministère insensible et impitoyable. Aucune garantie que les personnages respectent le Canon, j'ai juste écrit ça comme ça m'était apparu en rêve. 'Kay ?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Warnings : Mort d'un personnage. Court (pour moi) donc pas beaucoup de scénario. Vraiment putain de déprimant./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"TN24H/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Je te trouve au lever du soleil. Il est huit heures moins vingt-six, et je voudrais m'excuser pour mon retard, parce que ça m'a pris plus longtemps que je ne le pensais pour m'extraire de tous ces gens qui secouaient la tête, se tordaient les mains et essayaient de m'empêcher de venir ici./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Tu lèves la tête depuis l'endroit où tu es assis sur les marches froides du fronton du Manoir et tes yeux font taire les excuses sur mes lèvres. J'ai gaché quatre minutes, mais je serre les dents et m'assois à tes côtés, étirant les manches de ma chemise sur mes doigts. Avril est bientôt là, mais je grelotte./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Tu as vingt-quatre heures. Moins quatre minutes. Cinq, maintenant, j'imagine./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Nos cuisses se touchent tandis que nous restons assis en silence et que je regarde fixement ton profil. Tes traits durs et tes yeux gris ternes et ton masque de calme, si fin. J'ai envie de te crier dessus jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'air dans les poumons, parce que tu as abandonné, mais ça ne ferait de bien à personne. A cette heure-ci demain, tu seras parti, et le fait que tu veuilles passer ton dernier jour sur cette terre avec moi serait drôle s'il ne me donnait pas envie de te suivre./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"L'air du petit matin vit à travers l'odeur de fumée, d'herbe, de fleurs du printemps, et le respirer donne l'impression de suffoquer./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- N'importe qui penserait que c'est toi, qui t'en vas vers ta mort, dis-tu avec nonchalance, et mes doigts serrent la pierre froide à cause de ton faible sourire./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Une mèche de tes cheveux pâles glisse devant un de tes yeux lorsque tu te tournes vers moi, attendant une réponse. Je n'en ai pas. Tu lèves un sourcil et je n'en peux plus./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Arrête, Draco./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Quoi ?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Je secoue la tête et repousse tes cheveux, t'embrasse suffisamment fort pour te marquer. Tu me laisses faire, et tu ne te plains pas lorsque je glisse mes mains sous ta chemise douce et souple comme tu le fais d'habitude./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Je vois, dis-tu contre mes lèvres, et je serre fort les paupières./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Et je pense que c'est vrai. Parce que la logique et moi avons toujours été d'étranges compagnons de couche, et que quiconque sait à propos de toi et moi peut le dire, mais la pure vérité demeure que tu es la seule chose qui un jour a vraiment été à moi et que cette farce de Ministère d'après-guerre a trouvé ça convenable de me l'enlever./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Tu embrasses mes paupières et elles piquent, en sachant que personne n'aura jamais la chance de voir à quel point tu peux être doux. Tu ne voudrais jamais le leur montrer, de toute façon. Et je sais que rien de ceci n'est vraiment à propos de ce que je vais perdre, mais si je pense à tout ceci d'une quelconque autre façon j'ai peur de perdre la tête./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Le fait que la seule vie que tu aie jamais prise était celle d'un de ceux qu'ils appellent "les tiens", et que tous tes crimes ont eu lieu durant une guerre bien au dessus de ton contrôle est sans importance pour ce ministère embarqué dans une croisade farouche et sans repos pour faire disparaître toutes les preuves qu'une guerre a un jour eu lieu./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Ils n'écoutent ni la raison ni les arguments. Tout ce qu'ils voient est cette marque sur ton bras. Cet ensemble de lignes noires tordues qui te donnent un statut de sous-homme ; qui ne te font apparaître que comme un animal dangereux à leurs yeux. Quelque chose dont on doit se débarrasser promptement, proprement et pour toujours./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Tous ceux qui auraient pu plaider ta cause sont morts. Tes parents étaient parmi les premiers à partir, et quelle qu'ait été mon opinion d'eux, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est une faible consolation qu'ils ne soient pas là pour ceci./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Il y a moi, bien sûr. N'importe qui penserait que ma parole voudrait dire quelque chose, après tout ce qui s'est passé, mais ils n'ont plus besoin de moi maintenant, non plus. Mes marchandages répétés et désespérés, mes menaces voire mes supplications pour ta vie n'ont rien n rencontrés d'autre que des expressions vides et des "emIl n'y a aucune raison de faire appel pour ce jugement, Mr Potter. Vous perdez votre temps/em."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Personne ne peut s'imaginer pourquoi je tiens à toi. Pourtant je tiens à toi, Draco, et mon dieu, ça me fait mal plus que tout./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Quand je t'ai raconté comment j'avais essayé et échoué, tu as juste levé les épaules et tu as continué à boire ton thé comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance, mais j'ai vu tes mains trembler. Cette nuit-là tu n'as pas dormi, et moi non plus./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Je ne peux pas te sauver./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Nous n'avons pas remis en cause leur décision de te laisser ici, pour ton dernier jour. Une partie de moi se demande si une cellule n'aurait pas été plus clémente, mais au moins comme ça tu n'as pas à être seul./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Leurs protections autour du manoir ne t'autoriseront pas à partir jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent pour toi, et je ne pense pas que tu aies même essayé depuis que l'horloge a commencé son compte à rebours./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Ils viendront à sept heures et demi du matin, c'est à ce moment-là que ça va se passer. Je suis frappé par le choix étrange de cet horaire étrange, choisi à la hâte, comme s'ils voulaient être sûrs que tu savais que, en dépit de tout le reste, tu n'es pas si important./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Et pourtant tu l'es./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"J'aimerais être capable de pointer précisément le moment où tu es devenu tout pour moi, mais je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça marche. Je sais seulement que la première fois que ça s'est passé, la guerre faisait déjà rage dans le monde à l'extérieur du château. Tu t'es pointé à mon endroit préféré, sur les berges du lac, là où j'allais au milieu de la nuit lorsque dormir était impossible./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Typiquement tétu, odieux, récalcitrant, tu as refusé de partir, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre les mots durs ont changé et se sont transformé en une étrange et féroce sensation de confort, nous laissant confus, tremblants et attachés l'un à l'autre. Tu m'as lancé un regard de défi ensuite, tu as tiré hautainement sur tes manchettes amidonnées et tachées de terre et tu m'as dit que ça n'arriverait plus. Je savais que tu te trompais. Ou que tu mentais./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Tu avais déjà fait ton choix à ce moment-là, ou le choix de quelqu'un d'autre, pour ce que ça vaut. Je me suis détesté de ne pas faire attention, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé de m'empêcher de succomber. Une guerre stupide n'a rien changé. N'a pas changé six ans de ce que nous savions. N'a pas changé la façon dont mon corps a soudain réagi à ta présence, violemment. N'a pas changé tes yeux ou ta bouche ou la façon dont parfois c'était lent et interminable, comme si se faufiler sous ma peau et dans mon corps et me faire imploser était tout ce qui t'importait./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Non, tu n'es pas si différent de moi, pas d'une façon qui importe./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Lorsque tu te lèves gracieusement des marches, j'ouvre mes yeux à contrecoeur et te suis à l'intérieur, imitant tes enjambées lentes et soigneuses, les mains enfoncées au fond de mes poches pour m'empêcher de t'attraper et de ne jamais te laisser partir. Tellement attentif à ne pas t'accabler et briser ton calme fragile. Je ne le ferai pas, même si j'en meurs d'envie, car ce sont tes heures, et je me sens déjà honteusement égoïste./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"La poussière flotte librement dans l'air rance ; tu n'as jamais appris à nettoyer, et les elfes de maisons et les domestiques sont partis d'ici il y a longtemps. Tu t'arrêtes, te tournes pour me regarder pendant un bref instant, comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu auparavant, et tu soupires doucement. Rien ne va plus. En toi tout est acharnement, Draco, tu n'as jamais cessé de te battre pour ce que tu pensais/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"tre à toi. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et je dois te regarder alors que tu fait défaut à te battre pour ta vie./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Ta soumission me reste au travers de la gorge, mais pas ton silence. Peu de mots ont été échangés lors de moments volés pendant la guerre, mais nous n'en avons jamais eu besoin. Les mots ne nous ont jamais apporté que des problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? Les mots dits tout haut, en tout cas. Je les disais juste dans ma tête alors que j'haletais et te fixais dans les yeux et me vidais en toi avec un soulagement douloureux. Je t'aime. T'aime, Malfoy. Draco./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"C'est pourquoi je reste en retrait et te laisse gaspiller cette matinée, en faisant le tour de la triste coquille qui reste de la maison de ton enfance. L'endroit empeste la magie noire et le désespoir, et seulement une ou deux chambres gardent une idée de leur gloire d'antan, mais de toute façon tu dérives de l'une à l'autre avec un étrange sentiment d'objectif et j'observe, comme un intru, comme tu laisses trainer tes doigts sur les cadres des portraits et comme tu te tiens au centre de ce qui était autrefois une grande salle de réception opulente, toi si petit et si perdu./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Le dernier Malfoy./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Je m'accroche au linteau de la porte, la poitrine oppressée, en essayant de faire taire le décompte horrible dans ma tête./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Je me rends compte que je ne t'ai rien vu manger depuis un temps qui me parait bien long, mais quand je le mentionne, pensant tout haut, tu ne fais que sourire, en te tournant pour me regarder. Nous devons être séparés par une demi-douzaine de mètres mais j'ai l'impression que tu es juste à côté de moi./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Ce n'est pas important, dis-tu./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Qu'est-ce qui l'est, alors ? je demande./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Tes yeux gris s'adoucissent et tes barrières tombent, juste pour un moment./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Ceci, dis-tu simplement, des heures plus tard, en t'étirant puis en posant ta tête sur mes cuisses. Tu me regardes d'en bas, allongé sur le fauteuil dans cette pièce pleine de soleil et toute abîmée dans laquelle tu me racontes que ta mère s'asseyait et regardait les jardins /Le contact est faible mais c'est toi qui l'a initié, et malgré le fait que chaque fibre de mon être crie pour plus, tellement plus, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, une dernière fois, je m'accroche fort et me retiens, parce que je ne te forcerai pas. Pas aujourd'hui. J'ignore le point de glace rêche qui s'enroule autour de mon cœur, je me mords la lèvre et enfouie mes doigts dans tes cheveux./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- C'est agréable, ça, murmures-tu avec un semblant de sourire, tes cils pâles dansant avec tes paroles./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"- Oui …/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Je me contente de te regarder, en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir montrer ceci au monde. Personne n'est aussi mauvais qu'ils disent que tu l'es, et je pense que tu m'aimes en effet, même si tu ne l'avouerais jamais. J'ai envie de croire que c'est vrai./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Le soleil de l'après-midi est bon, réchauffant tes cheveux et ta peau sous mes doigts. Tu succombes à son effet soporifique et fermes les yeux, te blottis contre moi, comme un chaton, dans ton sommeil. Je ne bouge pas d'un poil, déchiré entre l'horreur qui me prends parce que tu utilises tes dernières heures de cette façon et les bulles de plaisir douces et douloureuses à la fois éclatant à la réalisation que tu peux tirer du confort de ma présence, même /Je te laisse dormir./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Tu ouvres les yeux quelques secondes avant que l'horloge ornementé dans le coin de la pièce ne sonne la demi de sept heures du soir. Je reprends mon souffle et tu te raidis, suis mon regard. Tes yeux s'agrandissent démesurément de peur brute, juste un instant, et je n'ose pas te toucher. Je retire mes bras sur le dossier matelassé et tu t'assois, lissant tes cheveux avec des mains agitées./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Finalement, tu te secoues et pars à grand pas dans les jardins, qui sont toujours aussi /- Pour regarder ... le coucher de soleil, expliques-tu, et j'entends le "dernier" que tu te retiens douloureusement de dire./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"La scène est magnifique, bien sûr qu'elle le serait. Comme toi, avec tes angles durs et ta peau beaucoup trop pâle et ta stupide marque /- Tout le monde pense que je suis fou d'être /- Tu l'es, dis-tu, mais tu t'adosses à moi et me laisses enrouler mes bras autour de toi quand nous nous asseyons dans l'herbe et, de temps en temps, tu frissonnes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Mais tu n'as pas peur, bien sûr que tu n'as pas peur./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Nous restons dehors jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité tombe. Le temps file, et je suis incapable de l'arrêter. Le fait d'être sans défense ne me va pas, mais je suppose que j'ai tout le temps du monde pour m'énerver contre ce fait. /- Ça ne fera pas mal, tu sais./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Tu ris, ou peut-être est-ce un sanglot. J'aimerais pouvoir garder ma bouche stupide fermé /- Et plus rien ne fera mal ensuite, c'est ça ? Comme si ça /- Je suis désolé, je murmure inutilement. M'accroche plus fort à toi et presse mon nez dans ton cou, respirant l'odeur distincte qui me rappelle les disputes et les baisers désespérés et les recherches à tâtons sur les bords des lacs et sur des draps de soie froissé /- Tu es nul en /Tu reposes ta tête contre mon épaule et plies tes bras sur tes genoux remonté /- Je suis désolé, je réplique automatiquement, et tu lève le regard vers moi, les yeux énormes et lumineux à la lumière de la /- /- Oui ?br /Je retiens mon souffle, et tu ouvres ta bouche et la fermes de nouveau. Je veux tes /Tu secoues la tête et me mets sur mes pieds soudainement. Je trébuche sur l'herbe et tu m'attrapes. Poigne forte, réflexes éclairs, équilibre naturel. Tu es tellement calme, et ça me fait mal, parce que tu devrais t'effondrer comme je le /Je peux presque entendre les mots dans ta tête, préfigurant chaque action pendant que nous marchons à travers la maison sombre et silencieuse. Dernier, dernier, /Lorsque je m'assois à tes côtés sur le lit, mon anticipation pèse lourdement, de façon terne et suffocante, et je peux seulement espérer que ça ne se voit pas sur mon visage, mais tu as toujours su exactement comment m'interpré /Quand tu te soumets enfin à mon étreinte, je m'enroule autour de toi si fort que ça doit te faire mal, mais tu ne dis pas un mot, et même si tu le faisais je ne suis pas sûre que je desserrerais ma poigne. Ton cœur bat avec le mien et je m'y abandonne avec délice, comprimant tout ce qui est toi dans un galet dur et dense que je pourrais enfermer, garder, toucher, tenir après ton départ. Bientôt, Draco, et je n'en peux /Je ne peux pas décider si je veux que ça aille vite ou lentement, mais tu décides pour moi, en retirant nos vêtements avec une efficacité silencieuse puis en t'étirant à côté de moi. Par un accord tacite, nous n'allumons pas la lumière. J'ai juste besoin de te sentir partout autour de moi, et tu ne protestes pas. Je ne peux pas me forcer à remettre en question ta docilité, plus /Mémorisant ton odeur, ton goût, l'abandon rebelle dans tes yeux. La façon dont ils dansent gris-argenté dans l'obscurité de la pièce et la façon dont ils s'assombrissent quand je te touche. Il n'y a toujours aucun mot. Juste des éraflures et des gémissements rauques et toi et moi. /J'ai eu besoin de ça, besoin de toi, toute la journée. Je vacille à la limite du contrôle quand tu plonges enfin en moi et nous crions tous les deux. J'aurai pu passer la nuit entière à faire ça, mais ça n'a plus d'importance /Je veux que tu me fasses mal. Que tu laisses un espace, pour que je puisse te sentir et savoir que tu étais là. Personne n'a jamais compris, mais s'ils pouvaient sentir cela, peut-être ne serions nous pas ici, à essayer de se dire au revoir sans dire au /Je t'attire plus profondément avec des ongles déchiquetés et écarte les jambes sans honte. Tu te soumets à ma demande, frissonnes et respires avec passion dans ma bouche, ta sueur froide coulant et se mélangeant à la /Dépêche-toi ou fais durer, je m'en fiche. Juste /Tu as dit que tu ne pleurerais jamais, mais alors que nous bougeons doucement ensemble sur les draps froissés, tes yeux miroitent et tu les fermes fort, puis enfouies ton visage dans mon cou et agrippes mes mains durement, nos doigts entrelacé /Je murmure ton nom parce que ma peau est chaude et mouillée de sueur maintenant et je veux que tu me regardes, mais tu ne le feras pas. Tu secoues la tête contre la mienne et pousses fort en moi, brisant cette douleur lente et je serre mon corps autour de toi, criant, libérant des jets chauds, humides au travers de notre peau et nous attirant plus prêt l'un de l'autre, en te tenant en place, et je sais que je dis les mots tout haut cette fois, je le /emJe t'aime./embr /Tu les entends, attrapes ma main suffisamment fort pour faire mal et jouis dans un sanglot rêche. «em Harry/em » murmures-tu, et c'est la première fois. Et la derniè /Quand tu places ton bras sur mon ventre et fermes les yeux, je sais que tu fais semblant de dormir, et je te laisse faire. Je te dis toutes les choses que j'aimerais pouvoir te dire quand tu es éveillé, et tu fais semblant de ne pas les entendre. Ton souffle lent et chaud glisse sur mes poignets quand je joue avec tes cheveux, et je me demande si je pleurerais après toi quand tu ne seras plus là pour te moquer de /Nous lançons un Tempus* pour la dernière heure. Le ciel s'éclaircit derrière les fenêtres. Tu restes allongé là, enchevêtré dans les draps et pressé contre moi, et tu essayes de me dire que tu n'as pas peur, mais je n'en crois pas un mot. Je suis terrifié. Je me sens malade. Me dire que tout ceci est un cauchemar m'aide à /Je me suis toujours beaucoup menti à moi-même en ce qui te concerne. Dernier, dernier, /- Je pensais que je n'accordais pas d'importance à la vie, dis-tu à six heures cinquante-cinq. Lentement, comme si les mots étaient une révélation. Mais je crois que si. Je ne suis pas prêt à partir. Pas /Mes yeux brûlent et je te tiens plus fort, avalant des mèches blondes humides pour atteindre ta /Tu tournes dans mes bras à sept heures et quart, les yeux grands /- Je n'arrête pas de penser que peut-être, ils vont changer d'avis, juste à la dernière /Tu essayes de sourire, mais ta tentative est cassante et mouillé /- Peut-être, je /Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, Draco. Je ne me crois pas non plus. Je sais que l'espoir est dangereux, mais ce n'est pas comme si nous avions quoi que ce soit à /Dix minutes. Je revendique tes lèvres et tu t'accroches à moi. Pour la première fois, je respire ta peur et je verse tout ce que j'ai dans ce baiser, lèvres et langue et dents ; je suis tien et tu es mien, et je ne sais pas qui conforte /Tes mouvements sont comme d'habitude fluides et concis quand tu t'habilles; avec élégance et style en noir et gris. Je remets mes vieux habits ternes et te regarde depuis le bout du lit. Quand ils arrivent, tu me regardes dans le miroir. Je suis bizarrement fier que tu ne bronches pas, mais quand ils te touchent, ma bouche s'assè /Ce n'est pas surprenant qu'ils essayent de m'empêcher de te suivre, mais ils reculent en entendant le grondement féroce qui s'échappe de ma gorge. Il est sept heures vingt-neuf. Tu sursautes que je prends ta main, mais tu ne me repousses pas. Une motte informe d'homme prends ton autre bras durement, et brièvement je me demande si la personne que j'étais autrefois aurait osé te tirer en arrière, tous les immobiliser d'un sortilège et simplement courir. Le pire est que je pense que tu resterais là, immobile, si je le /Il y a des personnes avec des caméras dans cette pièce austère et impersonnelle. Rien que pour que ce soit fait proprement, cette sale affaire de mettre fin à ta vie. Ils se retournent tous pour nous regarder lorsque nous passons la /Je m'accroche à ta main jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à te tirer loin de moi, et je sens les yeux de tous sur moi, leur regard froid rempli d'un mélange de pitié, de dégoût et de dé /emPromets-moi que tu ne resteras pas pour regarder/em, tu m'as dit, quand la chambre était noire et que tu pouvais ne pas me /Quand tes doigts glissent entre les miens, nos yeux se croisent pendant une fraction de seconde, et je me brise à l'inté /Tu marches tellement droit ; les épaules en arrière, arborant une expression froide, malveillante, défiante jusqu'au dernier moment et je ne peux pas détourner mes yeux de /Je manque à ma promesse. Posté en retrait dans l'ombre, les dents et les poings serrés, je reste parce que je veux voir si en effet ils changent d'avis, juste à la dernière minute. S'ils retrouvent la raison, même alors qu'une baguette est pointée contre ta gorge. S'ils réalisent que ce qu'ils font n'est pas mieux. Pas mieux de /Mais /Je reste là pendant un long moment ensuite, ayant peur de bouger. Le courant de spectateurs cliquette en passant à côté de moi, en pleine discussion à propos de leurs rendez-vous de la matinée comme si rien de grave ne venait d'arriver. Ce n'était que ta vie, après /Lorsque je sors et m'écroule sur la rue, je m'attends à ce qu'il pleuve. Il ne pleut pas, et je ne vois pas que je suis engourdi jusqu'à ce que ta voix résonne dans ma tête, "emArrête avec ton putain de cinéma, Potter/em", et l'explosion de douleur pure qui l'accompagne me fait presque /Je ne te verrai ou ne te toucherai ou ne t'entendrai plus jamais, mais je peux me souvenir. Personne ne peut m'enlever ç /Le soleil du début de matinée est cru contre mes yeux et je les laisse fermés, avalant une grande bouffée d'air froid et mettant un pied devant l'autre, même si je ne sais pas où je vais. Il n'y a nul part où je veuille particulièrement span style="font-size: 14.08px;"être/spanspan style="font-size: 14.08px;" maintenant que tu es parti, mais je trouverais quelque chose. Tout se jouera dans les vingt-quatre prochaines heures./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"*sortilège non-officiel qui permet d'afficher l'heure./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"TN24H/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"A bientôt ! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez en review :*/p 


End file.
